championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Import/Doctor Destroyer
Immensely powerful power armor-wearing villain, responsible for numerous attempts to conquer the world and the destruction of Detroit in 1992. The most powerful and dangerous supervillain in the world. Key Facts Name: Doctor Destroyer Identity: Albert Zerstoiten Base of Operations: Destruga Powers: Superhuman intellect, Super-strength, Armor, Flight, Destroyer blasts, Particle cannons, Sensory overload ray, Tangleweb projector Origin Born in 1917 to a poor Bavarian dollmaker and his wife, Albert Zerstoiten was a precocious child who quickly became aware of his own intellectual superiority. Albert’s intellect and Aryan good looks attracted the attention of the Nazi government, which offered him a job working on secret military projects. When it became obvious to him that Germany would lose the Second World War, Zerstoiten defected. After a brief period during the Cold War spent creating America’s next generation of atomic destruction, Zerstoiten retreated from civilization and built a criminal empire in the jungles of South America. His sales of advanced weaponry, smuggling operations and dummy corporations amassed vast sums of wealth, and powerful underworld figures across the world knew him only by the English translation of his name – Doctor Destroyer™. Destroyer was prepared to begin his conquest of Earth in earnest. Creating the most advanced suit of power armor ever invented, he formed an army of robotic death machines and monstrous minions and made multiple attempts to take over the world. In 1992, he launched a doomsday device designed to obliterate most of North America. Confronted by the combined might of the world's superheroes, Destroyer was defeated, but not before triggering an orbital cannon that destroyed the city of Detroit and killed thousands. After years of silence, Doctor Destroyer has recently reappeared. But is this in fact Doctor Destroyer, or a malevolent new villain assuming Destroyer's foul mantle with the intent of picking up where the nefarious master villain and mass murderer left off? This Destroyer has the same dark ambitions to conquer the world and annihilate all who oppose him, but now wears a new costume and commands vastly enhanced powers. Destroyer's new armor and weapons appear to utilize a strange energy that UNTIL forces have been unable to identify, as do his newly-designed legion of robot followers. It is unclear whether Destroyer has made yet another technological breakthrough, or if this energy has another source. Destroyer certainly isn't saying, and anybody who investigates too deeply into these mysteries is likely to turn up dead. About Doctor Destroyer Destroyer is arrogance personified. He knows that he is superior to all other beings and that as such it is his right to rule the planet. He is believed to be the most technologically advanced and adept person on Earth and the technology in his robots, bases, vehicles and weapons is far beyond what is considered state of the art. Much of Doctor Destroyer’s technology is made of Destreum, a super-strong alloy he invented. The improved technology in Doctor Destroyer's redesigned power suit allow him to use a multitude of different energy attacks, from his own Destroyer Beams to particle cannons. Destroyer has armor jets for flight, a sensory overload cannon to overwhelm enemies and a tangleweb projector to ensnare foes during battle. He is utterly ruthless in combat and will take a life, or many lives, as casually as taking a breath of air. The heroes in Champions Online will be on the front lines of the fight against Doctor Destroyer. Foil his plots, stop his servants and ultimately battle Destroyer himself. The fate of the world is in your hands. Sources HERO Games Official Site Champions Online Official Website Category:Villains